A New Future
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Jack is given a chance to bring Ianto back alive. But in a story of heart-ache, pain, adventure and a powerful alien hunted by one of the most feared people in all the universes, who will still be standing by the end of the story? Janto, slight Ianto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Torchwood, but I love Ianto! Long live Tea-boy!**

**This is it! The big fanfic that I have been making a big deal out of! This is my alternative to what could happen if Iantowere to be brought back to life! It's cheesy and cliche but I WILL WRITE IT! And I will try my best not to be a waist of people's time. So, allons-y to the story! Hey...that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! But seriously, onto the prologue.**

**The Planet Cassaladra Septum.**

Jack sat alone at a bar, alone on that planet as far as he knew. The Cassaladra system consisted of eight planets circeling a bright green sun, and every one of those planets used to be busseling planets of commerce and industry. But now the whole star system was empty, evacuated within days leaving behind nearly everything, including the alcohol and other such drinks that were currently being consume at an alarming rate.

He pulled out a small watch and though his mouth formed a smirk, his eyes showed a lot of pain. It was, by Earth time, the year 3009. A single sentance floated through his mind, and a face that was forever engraved in his memory. _A thousand year's time...you won't remember my name. _

_"_Well then, I proved you wrong Ianto." Jack said, smiling a bit. "I remember every second with you." A thousand years had indeed past since the 456 threatened the earth, where Jack Harknesswas forced to kill his own grandson and have his lover die in his arms, where he saved the planet Earth but destroyed his heart in the process. A thousand years later, and the scars had still not truly healed.

But even now there wasn't even a planet Earth to visit, the final resting place of his lover had been long since destroyed for the same reason that the once busy planet he was on was now empty. The Myst.

The Myst wasn't it's real name, whatever it was, it was the name given to it be the different races and species across the stars. Just like any sentient race, they decided to name something that was most likely going to kill them all.

It was a large white cloud that was moving through the universe, engulfing planets, moons, stars, even entire galaxies, leaving nothing but an abbyss in it's wake. You could go outside now and no more stars in the sky, save for one or two not yet devoured. An empty sky save for one large feature, the golden cloud of death reaching through space to ensnare it's next victim. It had taken count-less planets, count-less heroes. Sarah-Jane, Martha, and to his horror even the mighty Doctor and his TARDIS had fallen prey to this thing, this being of pure destruction.

All of the snetient races were now crowding together on spaceships, leaving the planets and trying to out-run the mist. Hence why these planet's were nearly empty, the only ones staying behind are those who wanted to die. Like Jack.

The Immortal Man had stayed on this little planet, even after everyone had gone for a single reason. He prayed that maybe after all the pain of a thousand life-span that this would be the end, that whatever was in the middle of that cloud would grind away his body and release his soul in a way that guns and wars and diseases could not. So he was drugging himself, holding back the pain of lonliness for a little bit longer. The cloud was just over-head, they had maybe minutes before the destruction of this planet along with countless others.

So, the last thing he thought he'd find was another living, sentient being walking into the bar and sitting down next to him. The being had a deep brown tan, reminding Jack of someone of Middle-Eastern descent from earth, save for the fact he had red hair the same shade of fresh blood. His eyes were the same shade as his hair, locking onto Jack with a mixture of stern determination and pity.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, his voice seemed almost musical.

"Be my guest, I'd enjoy company as the world burns." Jack said, his words slurred a bit. The man nodded and sat down, picking up a small glass and sipping on the strange-colored liquid inside.

"So, what would someone like you be on a damned planet like this, awaiting execution?" The man said, staring at his glass with a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Are you coming onto me?" Jack said, cracking into a drunken laugh before noticing the serious look on the man's face caused the laugh to catch in his throat. "I want to die."

"But you won't, will you? You haven't yet anyways." The man said, his eyes not coming off the glass. Jack looked over at his eyes and noticed something, something that had always been said about him but he never really had the pleasure of saying to anyone else. This strange man's eyes looked infinetly older then his body which looked barly past the 20-year mark.

"So, you've heard of me? Captain Jack Hart...wait....Harkness, at your service." Jack said, his voice now easily.

"Yes, I have. A sad man who is desperate for a release that will never come." Jack remained silent at that remark, a note of truth in the strange man's words. "You lost someone precious because of hard-headed-ness and a need to be a hero, and he blindly followed you into the jaws of death. And the scars won't heal, the guilt won't leave you because you know it is you're fault. You are the reason Ianto Jones is dead." The man stared at Jack, who just gaped right back.

"How do you know his name, how do you know any of this? Who the hell are you!?" Jack yelled, and the man stood up.

"My name is Ell in your tongue, just Ell. I am beyond your universe. Beyond time and space and matter. I was there when you're planet was still grains of rock circiling around a new-born sun. And I can bring Ianto back to life."

That caused Jack to freeze, his muscles locked and he was sure his heart must have stopped, because he couldn't even hear the sound of his breathing anymore.

"Come with me." The man, Ell, quickly walked out the door and stood in the middle of the empty streets, Jack fumbling behind, his body still effected by the alcohol but his mind completly focused. They both looked up, the white cloud was just entering the atmosphere and moving towards them at a fast pace. "We have barely any time, so I will be quick. The 456 once had a relationship where it stole children from a different planet other than Earth long ago, but that planet then got in contact with the Shadow Proclamation and the 456 were then fugitives. What they did was illegal and they would have been put to death.

"But they locked onto your planet and saw you had the same anatomical make-up as the race they once used and no way to contact the authorities, so they swooped in and bargined, wanting to steal your children. Only a few at first, but then more and more. But at one instance, they were almost caught. A scout ship for the Shadow Proclamation was scanning a certian area, and the 456's ships were just barely outside their scans exactly two days before they contacted Earth for a second time. That's where this comes in." The man held out a small, seed-like thing that looked like a mixture of gold and copper with a bright blue stone on the end.

"This is a Temperal-Alternation device. It will change a single decimal point on the scans, increasing their scanning range ten times. It will always be put down as an error, but they wil find the 456 and they will stop them. Ergo...Ianto will never have gone with you to face the 456 and never died." Jack couldn't respond for a moment, but then his less trusting side came out in response.

"Why would you help me?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Ianto Jones NEEDS to be at a certain place in order to help prevent to world ending. He needs to save someone, that someone is very precious to me and if she is safe none of this happens." He handed the device over to Jack, nodding in approval to the Immortal Captain.

"You won't remember this, but I don't want any secrets. There is a path of heart-ache and pain before you, both you and Ianto will experience pain. But at the end of those trials there is a prize more valuable than anything you can imagine."

"And how would you know?" Ell smiled, pressing the blue stone and stepping back. The Myst now hurttling towards them, impossibly fast.

"That's a secret." He said, grinning.

"So, last question." Jack said, the device emitting a red cloud the same color as Ell's hair. "Will this hurt?" Ell frowned a bit and turned his head.

"No other being other than our kind can use this device. Any other living being that uses that device...will die inside the Time Vortex. Their heart suffering massive shock and their nervous system completely crashing."

"So...yeah?" Jack said, a little unsure. The red cloud completely enveloped him, so that he couldn't see anything. Then there was an impossibly bright flash all around him, completely overtaking his senses.

"Yeah...it's gonna hurt. Basically it will most likel be the most painful experience of your life. But you won't remember it, so it'll only be painful while you are actually travelling. Which shouldn't be to long" Was the last thing he heard before Jack vanished. "Good luck...Captain Jack Harkness." Ell muttered, before pulling out a similar device and activating it, a similair red cloud surrounding him.

"Aae..." he muttered, looking up at the white cloud now surrounding him as well, but it was unable to reach him through the red mist surrounding him. For a single second he saw the black clouds that were all to familiar in his mind, the creatures responsible for all this, racing through the brightness towards him. Their hunger and lust for power almost overwhelming as they raced towards him, intending only to devour him and absorb his power for there own as they had done to one of his most precious friends.

But then, like Jack had done only an instant ago, Ell vanished.

xxx

Jack awoke quickly, his whole body on fire still. After a few hard breaths, his body still recovering from the immense amount of pain he was just in. What just happen? His memories were getting hazier by the milli-second. He remembered he was far away...but looking around he was in a bed at the Hub, good old Torchwood 3. Several things went through his head. One, he was naked. Two, he wasn't alone. And three, whoever was next to him was now groaning and apparently awake. When his mind registered who was next to him, he immediatly started crying.

"Jack...what's wrong?" A tired voice said, turning a little bit. There was a smal amount of light near-by, just enough to see the outline of the Welshman next to him. Laying next to him was none other than Ianto Jones.

Jack immediately crashed down, squeezing Ianto as tightly as he could. "Oi! What's wrong Jack?" Ianto said, patting his lover gently on the back.

"YouweredeadandthenIwasaloneandtherewasamanandI..." Jack tried to say all at once, but his lungs eventually screamed for air and he was forced to take a breath, but as he tried to continue his explination, his mouth refused to form the words and he eventually gave up trying, opting instead to clutch the younger man to his chest as tightly as he could.

"Jack...can't..." Ianto muttered, making a small choking sound. So Jack relutctantly released him. "It was probably a bad dream Jack, it wouldn't be the first time. Because as far as I know, I'm pretty much alive." Ianto whispered, a gentle smile on his face. Ianto's hands brushed away a few stray tears and ruffled a little bit of Jack's hair.

"Yeah...a dream." Jack muttered. Even now the details were fading, what seemed like years could have been just a few minutes.

"Now, can you go back to sleep please?" Ianto muttered, falling quickly back asleep. Jack shifted and wrapped his arm around his lover, but still as the last thousand years he wasn't even sure had happened all quickly vanished, that man's face remained. The deep red hair clutching a deeply bronzed face and ruby red eyes set like stones staring at Jack through the blurred lines of dreams and reality.

"Ianto?" Jack muttered, right before he fell asleep. He didn't answer, but Jack didn't care, the sound of his breathing was enough to calm him. "Don't ever leave me." Jack whispered softly before finally giving into sleep.

**_TBC_**

**DONE! Well...that was interestsing. No witty comment today**

**Your Humble Writer - Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well gues what? I'm BACK! *wields giant ax* I've been cutting wood for the past few months ^_^ But someone PM'ed me and that is exactly what I needed. The person to come and occassionally kick my ass back into gear! If anyone has a story they want done they should take the initiative and contact me! It's not my fault I'm lazy :P So next chapter of my EPIC FIC! Though I have other levels of epic-ness in the works I won't start until I finish other stories.**

**This is a crappy but neccesary chapter.**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Torchwood or else IANTO WOULD BE ALIVE AND THERE WOULD BE MORE ROMANTIC SCENES BETWEEN HIM AND JACK!**

File, Catagorize, File, Catagorize, hide a dead body, fake someone's death, let their family live with the supposed knowledge that someone they loved had killed themselves and make some coffee. This was a pretty fair generalization of Ianto Jones' work day. He couldn't complain, he had begged for the job and had the occasional feel good moment to help better justify his career.

That didn't mean he wouldn't suffer the occasional bout of extreme self doubt.

Now that Torchwood had been cut down to only three members, Ianto's shifts had become longer and longer. It wasn't uncommon for him to be alone in the Hub as Gwen and Jack went out alone to deal with alien threats, and after a while he just set up the security protocals and went home.

Tonight was just another one of those nights. Jack and Gwen had to go talk to several alien tourists about not parking their ship on a pizzaria in the middle of the city, so Ianto had monitered the city for a while and then just gave up the ghost, opting instead to put the rift system on automatic (a neat little system put in place in response to the lack of people willing to watch moniters all night). And thanks to the system Ianto Jones could freely go home. The lights were shut off, every permenant alien resident was asleep and the Hub was pretty much empty.

That's when Gwen and Jack came home.

Ianto wasn't the type of person to listen in on other people's conversations. If he had had his way, he would have just silently slipped out of the Hub and they would never have known he was there. But a mixture of hearing some interesting statements regarding possible recruitment and damnable human curiosity got the better of him. He was hidden behind a pillar on the second floor when the two other agents walked in the main entrance.

"...and according to the file he was qualified to become the Head Analyst for several major companies. Some of these canidates have real potential. We need more field Agents Gwen." Jack sighed, throwing his jacket (covered in something sticky and blue that Ianto would have to clean later) "Just us two aren't going to cut it for much longer."

"But we've got Ianto to, so that makes three." Gwen replied, brushing the same stuff on Jack's coat out of her own hair.

"Ianto...I really don't like him being out more then neccesary." Jack muttered, his eyes gazing off as though he were staring at the stars through twenty-odd feet of steel and concrete.

"Why? Afraid your boyfriend might one up you?" Gwen chuckled, though her laugh dies prematuraly as she looked at Jack's stone-set face.

"It's not that, I just worry about him. Ianto is not the type of person I can think of who can handle to much. He tries to act like it but...I just would feel alot safer if he were at the Hub then out dealing with dangerous aliens." Jack admitted. "If I had my way he wouldn't be involved to much with Torchwood at all, he doesn't really have...the heart to do some of the thing we have to do."

Ianto felt like someone had just slapped him in the face with a hammer. Jack thought Ianto couldn't handle to much? He did all the dirty work! Even after Jack left, his girlfriend died, what he had to do every day to keep Torchwood running? How could Jack honestly think that about him? In a potent combination of fury and confusion, Ianto immediatly stormed off into the dark hallways and crevaces that led into the night air of Cardiff. He even slammed the last door as loudly as he could just for good measure. His mind churning for somewhere he could go to think. Home? Jack had a key and he didn't want there to be any chance of seeing the immortal Captain. The Pub? No, because Ianto had stopped drinking a while ago after Tosh and Owen died. Then a though struck him, the perfect place. He reved the engine a bit and zoomed into the night.

XxXxXxXx

Ianto was leaning against the hood of the black company car, staring over the city. The place he had chosen to vent was somewhere he used to go when he first came to Cardiff, a small cliff he found hile trying to stop and figure out how to properly read the road map. It was just out of the way enough so that the constant thrum of city life was barely above a whisper. The Tea-boy took a deep breath, clean forest air filling his lungs and he couldn't help but smile at the calming effect this place had on him.

He shut his eyes, feeling the slight breeze and everything that was just purely Earth. No aliens, no Torchwood, nothing that would make the average person suffer a heart attack. For an instant Ianto almost felt like a normal person with a normal job and a normal relationship. That was when reality decided to rear its ugly head.

A bright flash and the sound of something resembling violins multiplied a thousand times filled the air. Colors of gold and white and green and blue spun throughout the night sky. Ianto was stunned by the sheer sight, and before he could even react it was over, a huge firey crater somewhere far behind him. His Torchwood instincts took over and, instead of running away, he ran towards the crater. Flames had popped up in several places, but suprisingly Ianto saw the flames were a mixture of white and gold and gave off no heat what-so ever.

Ianto took the last step in a leap and was at the mouth of the hole, the bright light at its center quickly fading into nothing. When it was all over the last thing Ianto suspected was lying at it's heart.

A girl, about fifteen or sixteen with dark skin and bright white hair, completely and utterly naked. Ianto followed his gut and went down, kneeling next to her and checking for vital signs. He pressed his fingers to her neck, trying to check for a pulse. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she clutched his hand, a huge feeling of heat washing over the Welshman. Her eyes glowed gold for a second, then she collapsed again, her even breathing indicating sleep.

"What the hell?" Inato muttered and, after making sure his hand was completely unharmed (which it was) he tried to decide what was going to happen next. What his first thought was to do was take her to the Hub, but carrying a naked woman through the middle of Cardiff would look a little akward, so he chose the next best thing. Ianto Johnes decided to take the mysterious, semi-glowing and naked alien home with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Well, back on the saddle of writing awesomeness! Remember, if you want a story to be done quicker, review! Or PM me and yell at my sorry fanfic writing ass ^__^**

**Truely - Wolfsbane**


End file.
